a poisoned romance
by WriterOnTheRooftops
Summary: poison ivy finally finds true love( currently thinking on how to continue)


a poisoned romance

chapter one : love at first sight?

they say there is a true love for everybody and when you find your true love you feel it in your heart and you should make sure no one hurts your love at all cost. my mother said the fate was cruel mistress but in the fate decided that i true love will come to us in their own way but we have to wait for fate to give our love one to us. but unknown to my mother that fate would deal me the worst fate in all of humanity. my fate was to accept a deal on how to make plants survive in pollution filled enviroments only for my partner to use as a way to make a weapon out of and to try an to kill me when i rejected his proposal to help mass produce in order to get rich and famous. but he failed to kill me when he pushed my formula on me cause as he gloated that he was going to be rich he didn't notice that i had risen as a human plant hybrid i laughed as he died after my poisonous kiss or so i thought.

years after that incident was instated at arkham asylum in hopes that they can get me to top my crimes against humanity but the way i see it humanity is a plague on the earth. but oh well i am still sitting in my cell listening to the agony as my babies cry out in pain. no doctor can help me for i have no one to love but that was going to change today i don't know how but i can feel it in my heart.

i lie wait in for the doctor to come to my cell for he is a new doctor who i already met yesterday for a breif moment and we both know we are meet for each other and nothing will stop us so he requested tht are meeting be in private meaning no cameras and no guards so we can spend the time to get to know each other and stuff but i would get a shock during this visit but didn't know it at the time.

i sat straight as my doctor/ boyfriend henry sumacson walked in the cell which was wierd cause normal doctors didn't do that but who cares i wasn't caring only seeing his gorgeous face was all i needed to see of course he had his notepad to take notes but he asked me to tell him eveything from the location of my old lab to how we met so he can tell me his past, soon before we knew it eight hours had gone by but we didn't care and right before he left he asked...

" ivy where is your old lab at so i can see if your research didn't get taken." henry asked

" its in they mountains of the swiss alps." i answered not knowing what he had planned

"thanks i will be back in two weeks ok so please don't get into any trouble while i'm gone and behave love you." henry said as he left

" love and come back safe." i answered

for two weeks i didn't leave my cell self only if it was to eat are use the rest room but other than that i waited for my henry to come my one true love to come back to me. today day was the day henry was coming back i was readying my cell but instead of henry it was warden sharp.

" warden what are doing hre where is my love dr. henry?" i asked

" miss. ivy it's best you follow me to the infirmary there was in accident at your lab and doctor sumacson was injuried and came back yesterday he has been calling your name since so please follow me?" warden asked

" ok what happened?" i asked as i left the cell only to see four armed guards but the warden shooed them off saying it was alright which was true i wanted to see my henry

" oh by the way i know about you and dr sumacson being in love with you brainwashing him i'm alright with it because you to are ment for each other." the warden explained

" thank you warden." i answered with sigh of relief soon we had arrived at the infirmary and as entered i gasped at the sight of my love he looked like me he had become plant human hybrid. i rushed to his side and confirmed my belief he was like me cause he went to my old lab. after a few minutes he managed to opened his eyes

" ivy is that you?" he asked

" yes its me what happened at my lab." i asked

" it's a long story do you have time my love and do you warden." he asked

" yes i have time i want to find out what happened and by the way you will stay with miss ivy in her cell from now on until you can get a hold of condition and miss ivy if you teach him how to keep his condition under wraps i will sign your release papers and under the condition that you don't return to the of crime or i will seperate the both of you permantly agreed?" the warden stated

" deal anything for my love for henry ." i answered quickly

" so do you all want to hear my tale or not if not i'm going to sleep again." henry said

" please begin my love." i stated

" ok then my accident happened ... 


End file.
